Hex
Hex is a Human from Earth in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Description Hex wears a black and red robe. He has yellow eyes that glow when performing magic, and violet when under the control of Death Dragon. Origin Nothing is known about Hex's past as of right now. Goal Originally, his goal was to steal the Infinity from Bryce, although it is not clear why. His goal more recently has been to hurt Bryce. Literally, he just attacks Bryce out of spite from their first encounter. His goal in his last appearance was to be broken out of the Agency H.Q., and recruit Charmcaster for Death Dragon. History Hex first appears in Where the Magic Happens (BBO) when he appears with the Charms of Bezel and challenges Bryce. In Price of Fame, he tries to take the Infinity from Bryce. In Change of Plans, Hex appears to attack Bryce, merely out of spite. In Charmed, I'm Sure (BBO), Hex was broken out of jail by Charmcaster, but was defeated by Bryce, Gwen, and Kevin. In The Darkest Night: Part One, Hex briefly appeared at the last second to aid Death Dragon. In The Darkest Night: Part Two, Hex is credited for being there, although he is not directly written in the episode. Personality Hex is generally power-hungry and will go to whatever lengths to increase his powers and mastery over magic. He is often seen as ruthless and arrogant. Clearly unprepared to be a parental figure, Hex acts very harsh and abusive toward Charmcaster during her teen years, always demanding she respect him and answer his demands with "yes, uncle." However, there is a softer side to his personality, as he has admitted that despite his past treatment of her he truly loves his niece dearly, and he has shown great respect toward his brother Spellbinder as well. Powers and Abilities Hex is a powerful and highly skilled magician that can manipulate the forces of magic for many feats. These can range from levitation of himself and other objects, manipulating energy for blasts, protective shields, and imprisonment spheres, scrying (to locate magical artifacts), elemental and weather control, bringing inanimate objects to life, teleportation, and summoning Stone Creatures. In addition to his magical abilities, Hex is also very agile. Equipment Hex usually channels his powers through his staff, which can only be used by a "master magician". Hex briefly possesses the Charms of Bezel, which enhance many aspects of his abilities. Hex owns a library of magical books, which greatly enhances his magic to the point where it makes him (and anyone in possession of him while a totem) virtually unstoppable while in the library. Appearances *''Where the Magic Happens'' (first appearance) *''Price of Fame'' *''Change of Plans'' *''Charmed, I'm Sure (BBO)'' *''The Darkest Night: Part One'' (cameo) *''The Darkest Night: Part One'' (officially) Gallery BBO Hex.png|Hex Trivia *Hex's name comes from the word "Hex", which means a spell of cruel intent. *According to Dwayne: **Hex raised Charmcaster. **Hex and Charmcaster's relationship is a "complicated" one. **Charmcaster's intentions were to return to Ledgerdomain and save her people; ruling the world was Hex's goal, not Charmcaster's. **Hex was born and raised in Ledgerdomain. *It is assumed that both Hex and Black Scythe were students of Bezel. **This is due to their similar face tattoos and cloaks. Category:Villians Category:Villains